Beyond Space and Time Itself
by Lacking Rumination
Summary: Short One-Shot. Albel Nox is summoned away from Sphere Company by Louise. Needless to say, he is not pleased.


Albel Nox in Familiar of Zero setting. (One-Shot)

Title: Beyond Space and Time Itself

* * *

><p>Louise stared at the hunched figure in front of her in disbelief.<p>

"Oh... oh... my..." Kirche openly grinned in delight. "How mesmerizing...!"

"Th... that's a woman, right...?" Guiche gulped and tilted forwards in no small amount of curiosity and wonder.

Louise could not help but blush furiously at the scandalously revealing wear of her incredibly feminine familiar-to-be. A tight shirt that exposed the mid riff, a thin cloth to cover the nether regions and right leg, as well as what seemed to be long stockings and arm gloves.

It wasn't really the clothes that bothered her. It was the fact that her familiar was startlingly... handsome, to say. A slender nose, a tad sharp at the end; a sharp chin, softened by the contours of her cheeks and face. Soft, elegant brows and a set of keen, narrowed eyes brought wonders to the overall image of her familiar-to-be's face.

Her malicious glare and dark, crimson eyes did not detract from her appearance. Neither did the irritated snarl on her face.

_"If a woman could have a pretty and handsome male's face, this would be it,"_ Louise thought, still struck speechless at her familiar-to-be.

Her summoned familiar let out a fiercely guttural, and _male_ voice.

"Stupid little girl... I will kill you for this mockery!"

* * *

><p>Albel grinned cruelly at the progress he was making.<p>

"More... MORE!" He cried out in dark, ecstatic glee. He cut down a soot-like fuzz ball. "I can feel myself getting stronger!"

Cliff grunted in annoyance at the bloodthirsty and obviously insane man.

"Hey, listen," he swung his powerful, electrically charged set of fists at a glowing soot ball. A tiny screech indicated it's gruesome passing as it faded away. "If you want to go fight a coupla fuzzy pieces of soot that are probably able destroy a fleet of Vendeeni, be my guest."

He lunged into the air as a stream of lightning exploded underneath him. Spinning directions in mid air, he shot himself downward feet first at a particularly unlucky soot ball.

"Just don't bring us along for the ride!" Cliff roared as he plummeted down and crushed the thing beneath his boots, along with a few feet of surrounding stone.

"I know that you like- no, love fighting a multitude of enemies, Albel, but...-!" Fayt leaped high into the air, an ephemeral light enveloping him as his eyes glowed a pure white and visions of bright wings arced from his back.

He pushed his arms forward as a torrent of divine energy evaporated a small crowd of soot balls.

"-this is a bit too much!"

Albel cackled in glee at the sight of the slaughter of the incredibly powerful balls of soot. He had never been so strong before, never so strong enough as to easily cut down these puffballs which had once routed their entire group with ease with their insufferable durability and magic!

"This is far too easy now!" He cackled madly as he continued to cut down the jumping crowds of soot. "Too easy!"

All at once, the balls of soot retracted from the three they were being slaughtered by. Cliff paused, suspicious of the retreating soot.

"Whoa... didn't expect that anytime soon."

Fayt expertly landed on the ground. He didn't like the look of the retreating soot as much as Cliff did.

"Let's not pursue them," He cautiously stated to his two fellow warriors. "I can't think of a reason why they'd just run off like that other than a possible trap."

Albel smirked as he swung his blade in the air to remove the soot on it.

"Too bad they had to leave when they did. It was just getting fun."

Fayt frowned as he placed his blade back into it's holster on the back of his waist.. "I don't really think they're leaving. Just... getting a breather."

"Yeah," Cliff nodded, cracking his knuckles as he stretched out his back. "For the next time we get into a fight." Albel sheathed his curved blade as he wriggled his clawed fingers. He grinned in delight.

"Kekekeke... It seems I've been substantially increasing in power these last battles," His grin widened as his claws began to erupt a green and electric-like energy in his palms.

"Palm of Destruction!" He cried out as he thrust his palm forwards at a Sphere Company wall. The wall exploded in a crackle of green energy as a large singe mark and a thin crack was the after product of the blast. Albel's grin was positively wolfish.

Before the arrival of the soots, his Palm of Destruction was barely able to make a mark on the wall, let alone a crack. Now, he maliciously noted, it was able to leave cracks within the impossibly sturdy walls of Sphere Company.

"Stop showing off," Cliff remarked, uninterested and unimpressed at the progress. "It's getting annoying hearing you keep commenting on your increased power."

Albel chuckled, quite amused at Cliff, unaffected by the blond haired man's jibe. "You cannot comprehend the amount of training it took to retain my skills, as well as increase my own squadron's strength and my own." His amused demeanor quickly morphed into a look of intense loathing.

"I did not even progress the rate I do now...! My potential waned and weakened, held back by the mantle of being a general of a troop that was poised to cut off it's own head!"

Cliff scratched his cheek. "Guess it was good for you, Airyglyph and Aquaria that we killed that Vox guy."

Albel snorted at the comment before proceeding to pull out his blade. "Hmph. Don't think that I am grateful for your actions."

An amused grin made it's way across Cliff's face.

"Alright then. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>It was unexpected. One moment he was walking down the staircases with the child and the overgrown monkey, and the moment after, he was face to face with a portal not-so different from the child's ability. Except in it's coloration, it was almost exactly the same; Same general look, same oval shape, same inkiness when you ventured too close...<p>

Ragh! It was infuriating!

* * *

><p>Albel seethed in fury. Who dared displace him from the tower?<p>

He vaguely noted in his fury that he was surrounded by foolish little children, their haughty looks and unerring stares fueling his wrath. His hand gripped the hilt of his blade as he slowly unsheathed it.

"Who... DARES brings me away from my slaughter...!"

His gaze swept across the crowd of befuddled children, the sheer malevolence of it bringing a sense of dread to creep along their spinal cords. Albel's gaze lingered upon the oldest of the bunch, an old man who had a peculiar stare on his face.

Albel snarled. That old man would regret laying his filthy eyes upon him. He was not a rat to be studied!

"I have said it once, clearly," Albel grit his teeth in anger. "Who dared to bring me away from my slaughter!"

A tiny gasp brought his attention to a blonde haired little girl. Albel turned slowly to face her.

"Did you summon me here, maggot...?"

A tiny shake of the head answered him. Shakily, the blonde haired girl pointed to the pink haired girl standing adjacent to his summoning point. Albel followed her finger to his would-be summoner. A delighted grin that showed his canines flashed at the silent crowd.

The pink haired girl was simply staring at him with a peculiar look on her face as well. However, this was not similar to the old man's studious stare, Albel noted. It was more of a stare of...

Adulation.

The wench was fawning over him! Him!

A gutteral snarl erupted from his throat. It seemed to capture the attention of the inattentive pink haired girl before she shook herself out of her induced haze. Furious, he snarled in utter contempt.

"Stupid little girl... I will kill you for this mockery!"

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah. Really short. Simply a one-shot until I get hit by inspiration.<p>

If any of you want, please do a series on Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and Familiar of Zero. It'll be pretty unusual, I guess, considering no one's done it before.


End file.
